


Boys!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightclub, Romance, meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern (AU): Elizabeth and Edward meet, only to leave a lasting impression on each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone lovely :) I hope you all like it.

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

The question seemed polite enough but still it irritated Elizabeth. All night she'd been pestered by teenage boys looking to get lucky. Giving each one the heave ho and a flea in his ear was wearing her out. 

"I don't play with boys. You're wasting your time with me." Elizabeth told the man, the tone of her voice serious, not bothering to turn around to face him. 

Despite the smooth, velvet quality to his voice, she didn't particularly feel like turning around. After all, she was comfortable under the bar stool she was currently perched on. 

As she heard the young man take a seat next to her, curiosity filled her. When she finally turned, for a few moments, she was shocked. 

The man was by no means ugly or unappealing. His copper brown hair instantly drew her attention and before she knew it, she was blatantly staring. Her embarrassment was acute as she realised this and for a few short moments, she felt warm and uncomfortable. 

Luckily for her, Edward was too pre-occupied with staring at her to notice her odd behaviour. He tried not to stare, especially, after her annoyed words but it seemed his eyes had other ideas. 

Discreetly, his eyes scanned her body, taking in everything from her long, shapely legs to her breasts. The dress, as sophisticated as it was, didn't stop him noticing any of these things. 

Growing more on edge as he stared, he finally cleared his throat, breaking into the silence that had formed. 

"It was just a drink." Edward muttered, decidedly uncomfortable. 

At his words, Elizabeth smiled at him. It was warm and inviting. 

"Are you sure you're old enough to get served?" Unlike her previous words, these were teasing and playful. 

A look of mock indignation sweeped across Edward's face. Although, the glorious woman next to him was indeed older, he knew it couldn't be by more than 5 or 6 years. 

"Are you always this....sassy?" Edward questioned, feeling curious. 

He watched as she shook her head, a little chuckle escaping from her as she did. The sound made Edward feel giddy and he had the oddest desire to hug her. 

"No," Elizabeth explained, her voice serious again, "I've just had a rough day." 

Buying her drink seemed like a perfect idea to him again. She obviously needed de-stressing. 

"How about I get you a little something to make your day better?" As innocent as his words were, Elizabeth deliberately decided to misinterpret them. 

"If it's little, I don't want it then." Her words were cheeky and Edward had to wonder how much she'd already drunk. 

Despite her mocking, Edward had to laugh. It wasn't every day that a woman was so critical of his manhood without even seeing it! 

"You've already offended me and you don't even know my name. It's Edward, by the way." 

As he spoke, he reached to shake her perfectly manicured hand, lightly. The smile on her face was genuine and there was something about the handsome man next to her that was intriguing. 

"I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you." She sounded polite as she introduced herself but it seemed natural to her. 

By the smile growing on Edward's young face, he seemed to approve of her name. 

"That's quite a traditional name." He commented, lightly. 

Elizabeth shrugged at his words. She hadn't really thought of it before.  
"What can I say? I'm a traditional type of woman. Oh! I like this song." Excitement filled her voice as she heard her favourite song begin playing. 

As busy as the club was, she had yet to dance. Between fighting off the pestering boys and drowning her sorrows, dancing had been far from her mind. 

Edward quickly looked to the bar and upon seeing no-one, he turned his attention to Elizabeth. 

"He must be busy. Do you want to dance, instead? We can get you that drink later." 

Elizabeth eagerly nodded and took his offered hand at his words. It only took a matter of moments for them to reach the dance floor. From the edge of the bar, the club had appeared busy but in the middle of the dance floor, it felt almost claustrophobic it was so busy. 

Elizabeth kept by Edward as they danced. Her hips began to sway as the song began to grow melodic. Seeing Elizabeth's hips move so sensuously proved too much of a temptation for Edward as his hands found their way there. 

Despite the noise of the busy club, Edward saw instantly the surprise his actions had caused. Her mouth had opened ever so slightly and her eyes were wide. Even so, she moved closer to him. His arms almost encircling her. 

The warmth of the club was beginning to feel stifling. Edward's hands on her body was only making her feel worse. Not only were they warm through her dress but they created desires she'd almost forgotten existed in herself. 

"It's really hot in her. I'm going outside for a bit." She whispered moments later, her lips against his ear. 

She thought she saw him shudder and close his eyes as she walked away but she couldn't be sure. 

Elizabeth knew it would be cold outside but she simply didn't care. She felt dizzy and disorientated and she knew exactly why. The man, Edward, was affecting her more than any man ever had. 

Resting against the wall of the club, she let out a deep breath, her heart racing. She tried to think of anyone or anything but Edward. She even tried to think of blasted Richard Neville!

Her attempts proved futile as Edward came out the club, obviously looked for her.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please comment? :)


End file.
